I Will Find You
by Zetsuuu-Chaan
Summary: La guerre est finie, et malheureusement Harry Potter a disparu ou est peut être mort. Draco Malfoy est tombé en dépression, il ne voyait personne à part son père. La seule chose qui le faisait sourire, c'était l'écharpe couleur Gryffondor d'Harry. Il reçut des étranges lettres d'une connaissance d'Harry, ce qui fit naître l'espoir chez Draco. [Drarry]
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooow chers lecteurs/lectrices. J'espère que vous aller bien moi je pète la forme. Y'a une chère demoiselle (elle se reconnaîtra) qui me suppliait presque de poster ce putain de chapitre, surtout c'est l'un des plus courts xD**

 **Comme vous le remarquerez, je me suis mise au Drarry. Un délicieux couple ! (j'aime bien le coup blond/brun xD) Pour ce qui est de la fic, c'est un crossover HP et l'univers que j'ai créé ! Donc, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ce qui est autre, et ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est la sœur et moi qui ont tout imaginé !**

 **Le premier chapitre est le plus court, (environs 1600 mots) j'espère que ça va pas vous dégoûter mais c'est assez dur pour moi de faire au dessus des 2000 mots xD Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic, tout simplement car j'arrive pas à en écrire et j'ai pas envie de traumatiser vos petits yeux ! Voilà tout est dit, bonne lecture mes choux à la crème !**

I will find you

Chapitre 1

Draco était allongé sur son lit, en fixant l'écharpe qu'Harry Potter lui avait donnée. Comme toujours, des larmes coulait sur les joues pâles du blond, en repensant à Harry et les quelques moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Harry... C'était la seule personne qui l'avait pardonné, la seule personne qui comptait réellement aux yeux du blondinet. Il soupira et se redressa pour chercher son carnet et son crayon situés sur sa table de nuit. Ce carnet était remplis de dessins plus ou moins réussis d'Harry, les premiers étaient médiocres, mais ils firent tout de même sourire Draco. Ce dernier tourna quelques pages avant de tomber sur son préféré : Harry sur son balai essayant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il scruta le dessin un moment avant de prendre son crayon et de noter « Harry sera toujours tellement sexy sur son balai. » Le Serpentard émit un léger rire avant de feuilleter les pages du carnet pour en trouver une blanche. Après une minute, il commença à dessiner un visage, puis rajouta des cheveux bruns, les lunettes rondes, la cicatrices... Et _cette_ écharpe. L'esquisse terminée, le blond se penchant vers la table de nuit et pris le stylo noir qu'Harry lui avait offert pour un Noël. Le garçon scruta le stylo pour y relire une énième fois la marque gravée : « Pour Draco Malfoy, le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer. »

« _Harry..._ pensa le jeune homme en laissant couler une larme, _si tu n'es pas mort je te retrouverais. Je le promets._ » Après ça, Draco Malfoy éclata en sanglots. Pour la 3e fois de la journée.

Après 2 bonnes heures, Draco eu enfin terminé le dessin de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était représenté en regardant de face, esquissant un léger sourire et en tenant son écharpe près de lui. Le Serpentard sourit avant de refermer son carnet et de le poser sur sa table de nuit. Après ça, il entendit quelques voix venant du salon. Il se demanda qui pouvait rendre visite aux Malfoy à l'improviste et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Le blond sauta de son lit et se faufila discrètement jusqu'aux escaliers. Il regarda en bas, et vit Granger et Weasley. Par Merlin, pourquoi les deux acolytes d'Harry venaient ici ?

« - Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, nous devons voir Draco, fit la brune d'un air suppliant.

\- Miss Granger, je pense pas que mon fils veuille vous voir. Il reste seul depuis la fin de la guerre, la disparition de monsieur Potter l'a bouleversé, même voir ses parents est rare pour lui maintenant, répondit le plus âgé.

Mais monsieur, c'est important pour lui et pour nous, dit Hermione, on voulait juste se rappeler des moments passés ensemble. » Puis elle montra une sorte d'album au père de Draco.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour accepter. Hermione sourit, et le rouquin également. Après quelques échanges de regards, le trio monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Draco. Le blond demanda ce qu'il y avait dans cet album, et c'est Ron qui répondit en premier : « Oh ça, c'est un album qu'Hermione et moi avons fait. Quand on a appris que tu ne venais plus et que tu sortais rarement de ta chambre on a décidé de te l'offrir. » Le rouquin tendit l'album à Malfoy, celui-ci hésita un petit moment avant de le saisir. En voyant la couverture, il ne put que sourire. C'était Harry durant leur deuxième année, en tenue de Quidditch. Le blond fixa un moment cette photo d'un air nostalgique, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Granger : « J'espère que ça te plaira Draco, et si tu veux venir à Poudlard cette année, on se fera une joie de t'accueillir ! » Le Serpentard sourit une nouvelle fois et murmura un « merci » avant de voir les deux Gryffondor partir. Le garçon s'assit sur son lit pour regarder l'album. Page après page, Draco se sentit plus proche de Harry, les anecdotes qu'avait écrit Ron le faisaient rire.

Ça lui donnait envie de retourner à l'école des sorciers, même si l'atmosphère serait pesante. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé les années précédentes. Et... peut-être qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'intégrer ? Il s'entendait seulement avec Harry, et en plus, pendant leur cinquième année, plusieurs personnes avaient lancé des rumeurs disant que Malfoy torturait Potter pour avoir des infos sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui était totalement faux bien sûr, Draco ne ferait jamais ça au brun, c'était son meilleur ami ! Le garçon soupira avant de continuer à feuilleter les pages de l'album. Il sourit plusieurs fois, et même laissa échapper plusieurs rires. Si seulement _il_ était là, pour vivre ce moment avec lui. Le Serpentard resta figé sur la photo où Harry et lui étaient en train de danser ensemble. Ah, ce moment, il restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Voir Ginevra Weasley complètement verte de jalousie faisait rire le brun, un rire cristallin que Draco n'oubliera jamais.

Depuis 2 semaines, Draco était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre pour examiner tout ce que Granger et Weasley lui avaient donné. Il semblait plus heureux que d'habitude, et avait demandé à sa mère de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, ce qui étonna ses parents. Le blond attendait le jour où il achèterait ses fournitures, les deux amis d'Harry devraient venir avec lui. Si il n'y a pas de problème, évidemment.

Draco tenait fermement son crayon, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dessiner, quand il fut dérangé par un hibou noir ébène et aux yeux bleus qui tapait à sa fenêtre. Il se leva, et laissa entrer l'oiseau qui se posa sur son bureau. Le Serpentard remarqua un parchemin accroché au dos du hibou, il le décrocha délicatement en caressant le volatile. Celui-ci ouvrit la lettre, et reconnut l'écriture de son nouvel ami Ron Weasley.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Je sais que c'est très bizarre de t'envoyer une lettre mais on ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour t'apprendre ces nouvelles. Hum, par où commencer ?_

 _Je pense que tu préféreras les bonnes nouvelles, je pense._

 _Si tu te souviens, Hedwige a apparemment été frappée par un Avada Kedavra, ça n'en était pas un. Donc Hedwige est encore vivante et nous a rapporté une lettre, elle ne pouvait pas faire le voyage jusqu'à chez toi, son aile était gravement blessée et on était obligée de la garder pour qu'elle se repose. Enfin bref, on a eu une étrange lettre, mais j'peux pas t'expliquer, vu que je suis un doué de la vie, tu vas juste rien comprendre à mon blabla, donc avec Hermione on t'expliquera quand on se verra, ou elle t'enverra une nouvelle lettre. (je pense qu'elle va faire ça sachant que tu peux être extrêmement curieux et impatient)_

 _Deuxième info :_

 _le système de Poudlard va changer cette année. Je sais pas du tout comment ils vont faire mais ça m'intrigue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aura un tout nouveau directeur, je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est. Et aussi il y aura un sorcier Japonais qui sera notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'appelle Kotaru Aoiro, c'est un descendant d'une famille assez puissante en France, aux États-Unis et au Japon justement._

 _Je me demande comment il est, il est jeune, son âge se rapprocherait du nouveau directeur qui est, lui aussi, étonnement jeune._

 _Enfin, nous verrons bien à la rentrée, ça va faire un choc !_

 _Et aussi, beaucoup d'accidents sont survenus à Miami et à Paris, causé par de la magie, mais pas encore identifiée. Elle est très différente de celle qu'on pratique. J'espère qu'on aura le temps de prévoir les attaques, si cette magie vient en Angleterre. Tout l'Ordre est inquiet, j'espère que ça n'annonce pas un nouveau danger._

 _La plupart des membres essaient de trouver ce qu'il se trame derrière ses attaques, je pense qu'on aura des réponses un peu après la rentrée._

 _Enfin, tout le blabla est terminé, je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé j'espère. On se revoit dans deux jours !_

 _Salutations de Ronald Weasley._

Après avoir lu la lettre, Draco était perplexe. Il était à la fois, assez content, curieux et inquiet. Hedwige a été retrouvée, Poudlard va changer, il y aura de nouveaux professeurs... Et ces attaques, ça l'intriguait, il se posait plusieurs questions, en se disant qu'elles auraient des réponses.

Le blond finit par s'endormir en créant des théories sur ces étranges attaques.

Le lendemain, le hibou de la veille le réveilla. Il y avait deux lettres sur son bureau, une avec un parchemin assez récent, et l'autre, avec un parchemin légèrement bleuté et assez froissé. Le Serpentard décida de lire le plus récent d'abord, en espérant avoir une explication.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _C'est Hermione. Nous t'avons fait une copie de la lettre qu'Hedwige nous a donné, j'espère que tu auras une idée de ce qui est caché dans cette lettre. Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part le sceau qu'il y avait sur la lettre et la signature de l'expéditeur. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'Harry n'est pas mort, soit il a été enlevé, soit il s'est retrouvé autre part... Mais où ? Tout le monde cherche ce qu'il peut se relier au sceau et à_ _ **ce**_ _nom._

 _Mes amitiés, Hermione Granger._

 _PS : Ron a faillit s'évanouir quand il a lu la lettre, j'espère que ça ne va pas te le faire non plus._

Draco déglutit et resta perplexe pendant un moment, Harry. Il était bien vivant, mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Il ne sentait pas sa présence sur ce monde. Et de ce qu'il en savait, les autres mondes seraient très loin d'ici et les sorciers n'avaient pas la capacité de changer de monde. Le Serpentard jeta quelques regards curieux sur le parchemin bleu, puis le saisit après quelque minutes. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit l'étrange lettre.


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR ! Voilà le second chapitre ! En avance parce que demain je suis pas là ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Merci à une amie pour m'avoir passer des idées au cas où j'étais en panne xD Et je suis allée voir Insaisissables 2, le personnage qu'a interprété Daniel Radcliffe était juste épique ! xD Moins de blabla que pour le premier chapitre, allez lire maintenant '^'**

 **Univers :** Harry Potter de J.K Rowling et le mieeen :p

 **Pairing :** *facepalm*

 **Résumey maggle :** _La guerre est finie, et malheureusement Harry Potter a disparu ou est peut être mort. Draco Malfoy est tombé en dépression, il ne voyait personne à part son père. La seule chose qui le faisait sourire, c'était l'écharpe couleur Gryffondor d'Harry. Il reçut des étranges lettres d'une connaissance d'Harry, ce qui fit naître l'espoir chez Draco. [Drarry]_

I Will Find You

Chapitre 2

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir._

 _Je sais que vous devez être surpris à propos de cette lettre, je ne pensais pas non plus rencontrer un... sorcier à Alpha à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas comment votre ami est arrivé chez moi, et quand il a pu me trouver, il m'a supplié pour envoyer une lettre à ses amis. Seul problème, c'est qu'une barrière nous empêche de communiquer ou de sortir du Magic Solar System pour une raison qui nous échappe. Il est vrai que, nous, tout comme vous, avons des problèmes avec une magie extrêmement maléfique. Je crois avoir une petite idée de la personne qui nous empêche d'intervenir chez vous. J'espère que vous pourrez le retenir assez longtemps, le temps qu'on réussisse à briser cette barrière très puissante. Quant à votre ami, Harry Potter, il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer, il était en état de choc quand il est arrivé. Il bafouillait des choses que je ne comprenais pas, mais j'ai eu des informations de la part de mon Gardien. Heureusement._

 _Hedwige, la chouette de votre ami a réussi à passer la barrière. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, normalement, seulement les Gardiens sont assez puissants pour braver cette barrière. Apparemment, la chouette de votre ami n'est pas comme celle qu'on créé par magie ou celle ordinaire. Bien qu'elle n'y est pas sortie indemne, elle est très puissante et intelligente. Je vous enverrai un Gardien pour qu'il puisse la former, elle vous sera très utile pour rivaliser contre cette magie et à prévoir les attaques._

 _Revenons à Harry, il était assez faible pendant plusieurs mois, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la puissance magique d'Alpha. On a dû le transporter autre part, là où la magie était moins présente. Là, il va beaucoup mieux, il entraîne son corps pour supporter notre magie. Et il m'a supplié de lui apprendre le style Kaminari Hai, la magie que mon frère utilise assez occasionnellement. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait attendre l'accord de ses amis, ce style est incontrôlable si le porteur est en colère facilement. Enfin, toutes les vraies explications viendront quand mon Gardien viendra chercher Hedwige et un objet très précieux caché chez les Sorciers. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, j'en suis navrée. Le Dragon maléfique risque d'intercepter Hedwige, voir une chouette se promener au Magic Solar System n'est pas commun._

 _Enfin, gardez vos questions à l'arrivée de Hane, mon Gardien, vous le reconnaîtrez facilement. Bon courage. Keyleen Aoiro-Hikari, héritière d'un des 5 feux Divins._

 _PS : Harry a insisté pour écrire quelques lignes pour un certain Draco Malfoy. La partie a été cachée pour que seul ce Draco puisse la lire, les lettres reconnaissent le visage du destinataire, pratique non ?_

Draco fronça les sourcils, l'Ordre avait gardé la lettre originale. Donc il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'Harry avait écrit. Mais pourquoi ? Apparemment le brun avait insisté pour écrire à son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait même pas lire ce passage. Le blond soupira en regardant le hibou noir, gardant le parchemin abîmé près de lui. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître une plume bleue argentée. Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et se redressa rapidement.

A la seconde où l'étrange plume toucha le bureau, elle se transforma en un parchemin légèrement grisé. Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Une lettre venait d'apparaître devant lui ! Laissant une légère trace de magie étrange, qu'est ce que c'était ? Le jeune homme avait, certes, appris qu'il y avait d'autres sortes de magie, mais celle-ci était juste, plus que puissante. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être, il ressentait aussi la présence de la magie d'Harry, qui a beaucoup changé. Le blond frissonnait, se demandant que pouvait contenir cette lettre. Il ferma les yeux pendant un petit moment et respira un grand coup avant de saisir le parchemin et de l'ouvrir délicatement. Avant de se concentrer à lire la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture d'Harry, cette écriture qu'il avait tant voulu revoir depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, pour mieux se concentrer à lire.

 _Cher Dray,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, et que tu n'as pas trop pleuré. Je déteste quand tu pleure. Enfin nous avons trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec vous, avec Keyleen on a cherché un long moment pour pouvoir expédier une lettre du Magic Solar System, sachant que les parchemins basiques sont détruits à l'approche de la barrière. M'enfin, je suis pas là pour te parler de ça, je veux que tu saches et que toi seulement sache ce que je fais._

 _Hum, alors, depuis que j'étais rétabli, pendant plusieurs mois j'ai voulu apprendre le style Kaminari Hai, c'est un style de magie très puissant et esthétique, ça consiste à varier le feu et la foudre avec un art martial. Malheureusement c'est très dur à contrôler, et la colère fait échapper la magie et devient très dangereuse. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour que je puisse la maîtriser. _

_Keyleen m'a aussi dit que tu avais un très bon potentiel magique, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su mais un de ses amis pourrait t'apprendre le style Kaminari Mizu, l'eau et la foudre. Les deux styles se complètent, et si deux personnes très proches les utilisent, un nouveau style se créé. Le Gardien a dit que nous avons tous les deux le potentiel pour ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande : Puis-je commencer à apprendre le style Kaminari Hai ? Et voudras-tu commencer à apprendre le style Kaminari Mizu ? Je serais très content si tu acceptes, tout ça parce que je veux le faire avec toi._

 _Je crois que tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des lettres, mais je pense que tout a été dit. Une plume or sera glissée avec cette lettre, dès que tu la touchera elle se transformera en parchemin. Tu pourras écrire la réponse dessus, quand tu auras fini, souffle dessus et le Gardien viendra chercher ta lettre pour me la remettre._

 _Gros bisous d'Harry Potter, ton meilleur ami qui pense à toi._

Draco souriait bêtement en lisant la lettre de son ami, enfin il avait des nouvelles d'Harry ! Le blond s'empressa de prendre sa plume et son pot d'encre, il toucha la plume or qui était située en bas de la lettre. Comme prévu, la plume était devenue un parchemin brillant. Le jeune homme prit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait écrire.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Draco finit sa lettre, en glissant un de ces dessins avec. Il referma rapidement le parchemin et souffla dessus. Le parchemin brillant se retransforma en plume dorée. Il sentit une chaleur se manifester, le parchemin et la plume commencèrent à briller. Le blond ferma les yeux, ébloui. Quand la lumière commençait à diminuer, Draco ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit un magnifique oiseau, d'après ses grandes ailes gracieuses, ses yeux fins et ses pattes dorées, c'était un Phénix. Mais un Phénix bleu argenté, prestant. La créature le regarda d'un léger air hautain et commença à lui parler :

« - Bonjour cher Draco, heureux de te rencontrer. Je suis Hane, le Gardien de Keyleen Aoiro-Hikari. »

Le dénommé Hane inclina légèrement la tête, et Draco fit de même. Pour montrer son respect.

« - Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et je vois aussi que Keyleen, ne s'est pas trompée à propos de ta magie. Je le sens, tu as du potentiel. Tu pourrais combattre à nos côté pour vaincre le Dragon Maléfique. » Le Phénix regarda pendant un instant la plume or qui était sous ses pattes avant de poser ses yeux sur le Serpentard.

« - Je vois, je ferais passer ton message à Harry, et je te redonnerais ces plumes magiques, au cas où tu voudrais continuer à échanger avec lui. »

Après ça, le Gardien leva son aile qui cachait plusieurs plumes magnifiquement dorée. Ces plumes tombèrent sur le bureau du jeune homme et brillèrent légèrement. Le Phénix fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître sous une flamme bleue argentée avec la lettre qu'avait rédigé Draco. Celui-ci ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était heureux.

Draco avait passé le reste de sa journée à préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard. Son père lui avait donné la liste des fournitures, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas trop de choses à acheter. Après une petite heure, Draco eut fini, il prépara son argent pour le lendemain une cinquantaine de Galions et une soixantaine de Mornilles. Ça suffira.

Après avoir dîné avec ses parents, le blond alla vite se coucher, il était épuisé. Tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant la journée l'avait vraiment fatigué. Avant de s'endormir, il regardait les plumes dorées qui étaient sur son bureau, il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et vit une photo d'Harry, souriant. Il s'endormit avec cette image dans la tête, Harry qui lui souriait.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Draco fut réveillé par du brouhaha au salon. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, de prendre ses affaires et de descendre les escaliers. A sa grande surprise, ses parents discutaient joyeusement avec les Weasley. Quand il fut descendu, Ron s'empressa d'aller le saluer. Puis vint le tour d'Hermione, qui était souriante. Après plusieurs accolades, les Weasley et Draco partirent au Chemin de Traverse en transplanant.

Comme toujours, beaucoup de monde font leurs achats au Chemin de Traverse. C'est très difficile de se déplacer avec cette foule, Draco a faillit perdre de vue ses amis plusieurs fois. Quand le Serpentard faisait ses achats, plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient... Comme si c'était un monstre, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça et alla vite rejoindre les Weasley. Le blond se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui étaient à côté d'un nouveau magasin du Chemin de Traverse Chez Matt' Le Farceur. Draco scruta la pancarte et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le même sceau que sur la lettre de cette fameuse Keyleen. Il descendit son regard vers ses deux amis et vit que tous deux étaient perplexes. Hermione tourna la tête et fit signe à Draco de venir. Quand celui-ci était assez proche d'eux, Hermione commença à parler :

« - C'est étrange non ? Après la lettre on a ça...

\- Et aussi le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, il a le même nom que l'expéditeur de la lettre », fit Ron.

Draco réfléchissait, Aoiro... Il n'est pas impossible que Keyleen, Kotaru Aoiro et le gérant de ce magasin seraient de la même famille.

« - On pourrait demander au gérant si il connaît Keyleen et M. Kotaru, non ? » Fit Draco, espérant que sa proposition ne soit pas trop idiote.

Hermione hocha la tête après un petit moment de réflexion, puis Ron décida d'entrer dans le magasin en premier, suivi de près par Draco et ensuite d'Hermione. Tous les trois étaient fascinés par ce qui remplissait le magasins, pleins de babioles étranges et magiquement puissantes. Puis Draco sursauta quand il vit un traînée de flammes bleues apparaître devant lui, suivit d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, un bleu tellement brillant qu'on pourrait se faire éblouir avec. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en voyant les trois adolescents stupéfaits.

« - Quoi, j'vous fais peur ? » Dit-il avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

« - Hein, euh, non pas du tout... » balbutia le blond.

Le brun replaça une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux avant de dire :

« - Bon, tant mieux alors. J'me présente : Matthew Aoiro, gérant de ce magasin. Ravi de connaître mes premiers clients ! Le dit Matthew souriait de plus belle. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

« - En fait on voulait juste vous poser une question, commença Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez une Keyleen Aoiro et un Kotaru Aoiro ? » Demanda rapidement Draco.

Matthew fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis il reprit son sourire aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

« - Bien sûr que je les connais ! Keyleen est ma petite sœur et Kotaru c'est mon cousin. Mais comment vous vous les connaissez ? Demanda aussitôt le brun.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas si il devait le dire ou non. Voyant la mine hésitante du blond, Matthew n'insista pas plus et leur dit de venir un autre jour pour tout expliquer. Les trois amis sortirent du magasin et soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps. Ils se sentaient très fatigués et décidèrent de rentrer. Un peu avant qu'ils allaient transplaner, Draco se cogna contre un homme, celui-ci se retourna et s'excusa quand Draco et le jeune homme écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps.

« - Draco ?

\- Eliott ? »

* * *

 **Et voilàà ! Me tuez pas s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vivre jusqu'à la fin de la fic xD Après c'est comme vous voulez mais vous aurez aucune suite lol. Merci toujours de lire je vous nem beaucoup ! *coeur*A dimanche prochain :p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuuut ! Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard que ce chapitre a pris mais entre la famille qui vient, la non-inspi, et le voyage à Montpellier, on peut dire que tout était contre moi ! x)**

 **Enfin, voilà le chapitre, tout beau tout neuf !**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que mon style d'écriture est très spécial, je déteste quand les choses vont lentement, donc forcément les événements se déclenchent vite et se termine pour la majorité vite également. Mais bon j'essaie de faire de mon mieux hein ! Bref, allez lire on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Univers :** Harry Potter de J.K Rowling et le mieeen :p

 **Pairing :** **Pas besoin de demander !**

 **Résumey maggle :** _La guerre est finie, et malheureusement Harry Potter a disparu ou est peut être mort. Draco Malfoy est tombé en dépression, il ne voyait personne à part son père. La seule chose qui le faisait sourire, c'était l'écharpe couleur Gryffondor d'Harry. Il reçut des étranges lettres d'une connaissance d'Harry, ce qui fit naître l'espoir chez Draco. [Drarry]_

* * *

 _I Will Find You_

 _Chapitre 3_

« - Draco ? »

« - Eliott ? »

Draco n'avait jamais paru aussi étonné de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas si c'était _cet_ homme qui était devant lui. Il n'a pas changé, cheveux noirs, yeux noisettes, et une boucle d'oreille saphir sur son oreille gauche. Le blond sursauta quand il remarqua que ce Eliott l'enlaçait amicalement.

« - Par Merlin, ça fait longtemps petit frère... »

Draco sourit en rendant l'étreinte à son ami. Puis il commença à se poser des questions, qu'est-ce qu'Eliott faisait là ?

« - Eliott, tu n'étais pas au Japon ? Demanda Draco avec sa mine étonnée.

« - Oh si j'étais au Japon, mais on va dire que j'ai eu un boulot ici... fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« - C'est vrai ? Content pour toi alors ! » S'écria Draco en souriant à son ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jeta un coup d'œil aux amis du blond qui les regardaient curieusement. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil voyant le regard amusé de celui d'en face.

« - Qui sont ces jeunes gens Draco ? » Demanda alors le plus âgé en désignant Hermione et Ron.

« - Oh, ce sont des camarades de classe, et de très bon amis. » Fit le blond d'une voix légère.

Le brun sourit et salua de loin les deux amis de Draco puis reposa son regard sur le blond.

« - Tu vas retourner à Poudlard cette année n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Hum, oui, pourquoi cette question ? » Répondit Draco avec incompréhension.

« - Et bien, il s'avère que... » Le plus vieux s'arrêta et commença à chuchoter, « je serais le nouveau directeur. »

Le serpentard ouvra grand les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Cela pourrait paraître logique qu'Eliott serait directeur de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Le professeur McGonagall serait parfaite pour ce poste, non ? Pensa t-il, avant de se faire interrompre par la voix de son ami.

« - J'ai reçu une lettre il y a quelques mois, elle venait de plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard, disant que j'avais le profil parfait pour être directeur. » Expliqua le brun en se grattant nerveusement la tempe.

Draco hocha la tête, puis regarda le ciel, voyant le soleil assez haut et sentant la faim venir, il fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait bientôt rentrer avec eux pour manger.

Eliott le regarda et compris que son ami devait partir, il l'enlaça amicalement et lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient dans deux jours, pour la rentrée.

Le blond sourit en voyant son ami qu'il considérait comme un frère s'éloigner lentement dans une grande foule. Puis, il se retourna pour se diriger vers ses deux camarades, qui, au passage, avaient été retrouvés par les autres Weasley.

« - Qui était-ce, Draco ? » S'empressa de demander Hermione au Serpent.

« - C'est un ami d'enfance. Mon grand frère de cœur. » Répondit le concerné avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui souria, montrant qu'elle était contente pour lui. Puis elle tourna la tête, voyant la troupe Weasley qui attendait la jeune fille et le blond pour transplaner. Les deux amis s'approchèrent des roux et ils transplanèrent tous.

 **OoOoO**

Draco dit au revoir aux Weasley et à Hermione, qui disait qu'ils se reverraient dans deux jours à la gare. Quand le blond vit la grande famille disparaître, il soupira et bailla discrètement avant d'aller manger avec ses parents.

« - Draco ? » Demanda Narcissa..

« - Hm ? » Fit le concerné en retenant un soupir.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir retourner _là-bas?_ »Répondit la mère du blond en insistant sur le « là-bas » qui désignait Poudlard.

Le garçon soupira suite à la question de sa mère, et répondit avec une voix sèche :

« - Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me demander mère, je vais aller me reposer. Tu sais très bien que je veux retourner à Poudlard pour une dernière année. » Suite à ces mots, Draco fila à toute allure à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, habituellement, il ne parlerait pas comme cela à sa mère. Ça devrait être très important pour lui de retourner à Poudlard, étrange. Puis, il réfléchit. Draco était un Serpentard, hors, Hermione et Ron sont des Gryffondors... Ce ne sera pas maintenant que la guerre Serpent/Gryffon s'arrêterait, donc il sera sans doute, seul chez les Serpents. Il soupira longtemps, restant bloqué dans ses pensées avant de remarquer une Chouette blanche, qui ressemblait étrangement à Hedwige, à une exception près, ses yeux étaient lilas, ce qui n'était pas naturel pour une chouette. Il s'approcha lentement de l'étrange créature et commença à lui caresser la tête puis celle-ci commença à parler.

« - Bonjour Draco, ravie de te connaître. Je suis ta Gardienne, je te guiderais pour plusieurs choses, et je serais aussi une amie fidèle. »

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais entendant la voix douce et chaleureuse de la chouette il ne put que sourire.

« - Je n'ai pas encore de nom, tu peux me nommer comme tu le veux. Je ne m'y opposerais pas. » La chouette plissa les yeux, on pouvait y distinguer un sourire, mais pas humain.

Une longue minutes passa, et Draco murmura un « Kéhelya » inaudible pour la chouette.

« - Tu t'appelleras Kéhelya, je trouve que ça te va magnifiquement bien. » La fameuse Kéhelya hocha la tête et battit légèrement des ailes pour montrer sa joie et son accord, le garçon sourit ensuite, heureux.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Draco et sa Gardienne discutaient joyeusement de l'apprentissage que suivrait Draco pendant l'année. L'entraînement pourrait se finir en quelques mois, trois heures par jour suffirait amplement, car ces trois heures pourraient se transformer en une après-midi grâce à un des pouvoirs secondaires de Kéhelya. Ça n'avait aucune répercussions sur le temps extérieur, trois heures s'écoulaient simplement.

Le temps semblait passer si vite quand Draco parlait avec sa chouette, c'était déjà le soir, et le blond se sentait affreusement fatigué, il décida donc d'aller piquer discrètement de la nourriture et aller prendre une douche fraîche avant d'aller s'enrouler dans les draps. Il sentit le regard bienveillant de sa Gardienne sur lui, et s'endormit profondément sans faire le moindre rêve.

Le lendemain, Kéhelya le réveilla, disant qu'ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'une fille pas plus vieille que lui le regardait d'un air sévère, elle avait des cheveux blancs, très brillants, mais ça lui allait bien, et ses yeux lilas le firent frissonner.

« - Tiens, ton déjeuner, dit elle en lui tendant un plateau avec des tartines de confiture, un jus de fruit et du chocolat froid. Excuse moi si ce n'est pas ce que tu manges habituellement, mais j'ai l'habitude de faire un déjeuner sucré... »

« - Oh ce n'est pas grave, ça fait assez longtemps que je voulais déjeuner de cette manière. » Répondit Draco en se redressant et en prenant le plateau pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

Le blond dévora littéralement son petit déjeuner, et dès qu'il eut fini, il s'empressa d'aller se doucher.

Kéhelya lui expliquait le programme de la journée, il devait tout d'abord résister au type de magie qu'il voulait maîtriser. Ce qui était le plus compliqué.

Draco ne s'est jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie, apprendre un nouveau type de magie que la majorité des sorciers ne connaissent pas, était trop impressionnant pour lui. Quand le blond commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, la Gardienne leva aussitôt la voix ce qui le fit sursauter.

« - Je te préviens Draco, on ne doit pas perdre une minute. Le temps c'est précieux alors sois irréprochable, compris ? »

« - Oui 'Elya, je ferais de mon mieux. »

« - Bien, prends ma main, ça téléportera nos esprits dans le lieu d'entraînement. » Fit-elle en tendant la main vers Draco.

« - Nos esprits ? » Répéta le blond d'un air étonné.

Kéhelya soupira puis rigola doucement.

« - Chez nous, on s'entraîne par l'esprit, ça nous rend beaucoup plus puissant que si c'est notre corps qui s'entraîne. L'esprit contrôle beaucoup de chose, dont la magie que tu veux pratiquer. »

Draco hocha la tête et prit la main de sa Gardienne. Il se sentit voler, une sensation très étrange, il voyait un décor se former autour de lui, à la fois lentement et rapidement. Quand l'image se fit moins floue, il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol dur, et se releva aussitôt.

« Y'avait pas mieux comme atterrissage, 'Elya ? » Demanda le blond en se frottant la tête.

La concernée épousseta ses manches en rigolant :

« - Si tu arrives à te contrôler, oui. »

Draco soupira puis scruta les environs, l'endroit où ils étaient était très très étrange, comme si ils se trouvaient autre part. Les bâtiments, la verdure, et même les nuages étaient... spéciaux. Voyant le regard interrogé de son protégé, Kéhelya lui expliqua qu'ils étaient dans un camp d'entraînement spécialisé pour les personnes qu'on appelait « Ekalyien », créatures et humains ayant un énorme potentiel magique et qui ont pu recevoir un Gardien. Le blond pu apprendre que lui et Harry étaient des Ekalyiens, car Hedwige a été transformée en Gardienne il y a quelques jours.

« - D'ailleurs il est possible qu'on puisse croiser leurs esprits s'entraîner, mais je ne suis pas sûre. » Fit Kéhelya en cherchant quelque chose du regard.

« - Qu... quoi ?! Harry et Hedwige sont peut être ici ?! » S'écria Draco en ouvrant grand les yeux et en espérant trouver son meilleur ami.

« - Bien sûr, ils s'entraînent tous les jours donc ça ne m'étonnerait guère qu'ils soient ici. A part si c'est leur jour de repos. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça je dois initier ton esprit à se défendre contre un type de magie spécifique. Si tu n'arrives pas à te défendre et la contrôler tu pourras abandonner le style Kaminari. »

Draco prit une grande bouffée d'air et se posa la question : « Est-ce que je suis réellement prêt ? ». Il secoua vivement la tête et fit signe à Kéhelya qu'il était prêt.

« - Bien, je vais lancer une petit partie de magie en toi, essaie de l'éjecter ou mieux de la contrôler. Attention c'est difficile. »

Kéhelya leva ensuite la main droite vers la tête de Draco, et une lumière Lilas argentée se dirigea vers lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, dès que la lumière le frappa en plein visage, une douleur plus horrible que le Doloris le parcourra, tous ses membres tremblaient, son teint se fit plus blanc que jamais. Il ne savait pas comment lutter, il essayait plusieurs choses différentes, rien ne se passait. Le blond finit par tomber sur le côté et avoir des spasmes, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à éjecter ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de magie, Kéhelya arrêta l'exercice.

Draco se releva difficilement, transpirant et très pâle. Puis, il demanda d'une voix faible à la Gardienne :

« - C'était quoi ça ?... »

« - Je te l'ai dit, le style Kaminari est loin d'être facile à maîtriser, tu dois pouvoir te défendre d'une magie du même style, sinon, ça te bouffera littéralement de l'intérieur. »

Il ferma les yeux pendant un petit moment, puis il se racla la gorge et dit clairement haut et fort :

« - Je réussirais, je ne suis plus un lâche. »

La Gardienne esquissa un léger sourire, et répondit :

« - On continuera jusqu'à que tu sois épuisé, ne t'inquiète pas, tu récupéreras très vite. »

La lumière lilas se redirigea sur Draco, qui se concentrait pour ne pas succomber, malheureusement, c'était encore un échec. Ils continuèrent, encore, encore et encore. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, pour lui, c'était l'une des pires douleurs du monde.

* * *

 **Voilà 2031 mots tout pile ! x) Je sais bien que ce chapitre est allé vite, j'en suis désolée ! e.e Enfin, si vous voulez des infos sur l'avancement de la fic, si vous voulez me motiver ça se passe sur twitter ! Arobase Zetsuuu_Chaan, sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça me ferait très plaisir, des bisous mes pandas en guimauve ^^**


	4. Désolée !

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour le manque d'activité... J'ai vraiment eu un manque d'inspiration là (et ça change pas trop) et en plus j'ai juste MASSE trucs à faire. Entre gérer une chaîne youtube qui doit être régulière, les streams twitch, le rp et mes autres projets, j'suis en galère. Après pour mes études j'm'inquiète pas trop j'suis encore au stade où je m'écroule pas sous les devoirs :')

Enfin tout ça pour m'excuser du manque de chapitre tout au long de ces longs mois, je me promets de FINIR cette fanfic même si ce sera dans 5, 8, ou 13 ans. Parce que j'adore écrire et ça ne changera jamais !

Merci de votre compréhension, j'essaie d'avancer le plus possible et de m'améliorer en même temps, sur ce des bisous et merci à ceux/celles qui me suivent ! *coeur*


End file.
